Go: Robin's POV
by MatureContent
Summary: Robin's POV. Some AUness to make it more exciting. Includes Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg, too!


**Teen Titans Go: My Version**

**Robin's POV**

I've done my research, so I know that Jump City is home to several super villains. I sat up on top of the roof of an apartment building, and I watched the cars rush by on the city streets. Suddenly, something crashed into the middle of Main Street, right next to a pizza place. I watched, curious, as a girl emerged from the smoke. The sound of tires squeeling on pavement echoed throughout the city as cars swerved to avoid her. People got out of their cars and stared at her. She was hunched over, breathing heavily. Her hands were in some sort of cuffs. They looked like they weighed a ton.

A man with long hair and glasses took out a camera and snapped a picture of her. The girl looked up, and when the flash got in her eyes, she stumbled backwards. She began to scream and shout in an alien language. She started smashing the cuffs on the ground, in a desperate rage to get them off. People started screaming and running away. I jumped down from the roof and walked near the girl, keeping a safe distance away. She yelled something in her language at me. I smiled at her. "It's okay. It's all right. I'm a friend. My name is Robin. I'm not going to hurt you." I said with my hands up to show that I had no weapons. She lowered her hands and studied me a bit. She finally concluded that I wasn't a threat, and lowered her hands.

I pulled a tool out of my belt, and used it to get the top part of the cuffs off. She watched as I removed the last part. They fell to the ground with a clang, narrowly missing my left foot. She suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards her, kissing me. After a few seconds, she pushed me to the ground. "What was that for?" I asked. She smiled at me. "I needed to learn your language. Now, if you wish not to be hurt by the Gordanians, then you will leave me alone." she said before flying up into the sky. I stood up and brushed myself off. I heard a low whistle from sidewalk. "Yo, man, you got some lip action." a man in grey sweatpants, and a grey sweatshirt said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Before he could answer, a shadow passed over us. We looked up and saw a huge spaceship hovering above the city. A large door slid open and some giant lizard people jumped out. They fell to the ground, and landed, cracking the pavement. "People of Earth, if you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave us alone in our quest for the Tameranian." one of them yelled. Men and women went inside their houses. Mothers and fathers carried their children inside. Doors were shut and locked, windows were closed and sealed.

The lizards spread out around the city, they ripped cars apart. They searched through stores and moviehouses. I ducked into an alley, the guy that had spoken to me earlier, followed. "What are those things?" he hissed. "The alien girl said something about...Gordanians." I said. He was about to reply when we heard a commotion coming from the street.

"We found this one with the Tameranian." a lizard shouted. "We shall take him to Trogar." a tall lizard decided. "You will not hurt me friend!" the Tameranian girl shouted.

We looked out to see the lizards restraining her and a small green teenager. The man lifted up his arm and it suddenly changed into a canon. "What the..." I whispered as he shot a blue blast at the lizard that was trying to restrain the girl. She looked over at us with glowing, green, eyes. She smiled when she saw me. "I thank you." she yelled as she dove into battle. I pulled out my bo staff and started to attack several of the lizards.

The man shot several lizards with his canon. We heard shouting and looked over to see the green kid struggling. "Let me go!" he shouted. We tried to run over to help, but lizards started attacking us from all sides. I looked over to see the Tameranian shooting green blasts from her hands. Some of the lizards ran to their ship. I finally was able to reach the green boy, when a lizard hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and rolled over, just in time to see the offending lizard get surrounded in a black energy and thrown up into the air.

I looked over to see a cloaked figure attack the lizard that was trying to put the green boy in a pair of handcuffs that were similar to the ones that I freed the alien girl from. I ran over to the green boy and he was muttering, "Can't concentrate with so much shouting." I looked down to see him trembling, but it wasn't because he was afraid. Suddenly, his head jerked to the side and he transformed into a green gorilla. I stared in awe as he began to attack the lizards with a force that was driven by rage.

The cloaked figure suddenly appeared beside me. "I didn't know he could do _that_." she said, stunned. I looked over to her. "I'm Robin." I said. "I'm Raven." she said. I nodded as I pulled out a small explosive and threw it at a cluster of lizards that had been descending from the spaceship. Then, the lizards started to retreat. Soon, all that was left in the street was the wreckage caused by the lizards, a half-man-half-metal guy in a ripped grey sweatshirt, a Tameranian alien girl with glowing green eyes, a girl in a blue cloak with hands that were surrounded by black energy, a green gorilla, and me.

The gorilla reverted back to human form, or, at least what you could _call_ human form. He turned to the Tameranian. "Who _were_ those guys, Star?" he asked. _'Star?' _I wondered. "They were the Gordanians." she said sadly. "What did they want with you?" the half-man-half-metal guy said. "I am a...prize." the girl, Star, said. Raven took a step forward. "You don't need to worry," she said while pulling her hood off, revealing purple hair and pale skin, "You're safe now." Star smiled at her. "I thank you. All of you." she said while addressing all of us.

"No problem." the green kid said. We heard a loud screeching noise, and looked up to see the space ship launch a large _thing_. "What is that?" the half-man-half-metal guy said. The thing landed on an island out in the bay, and a large hologram of a tall Gordanian was projected from the top of it. "Fools." the lizard shouted, "You helped the Tameranian, and because of that, you will be destroyed!" he shouted. The hologram disappeared and the spaceship began to move up a little bit.

I looked over to see the green kid growling and clenching his fists in anger. The Tameraninan's eyes were glowing green. "Oh, I just want to rip them to shreds." she said out of anger. "I'm with you Starfire." the green kid said with clenched teeth. The half-metal-half-man looked down at his tattered clothing. "Aw, man, my suit." he mumbled. "It's okay. It doesn't really matter right now, though." I said to him. He grabbed what was left of it and ripped it off his blue and silver body. "What are we going to do now?" Raven asked.

"We are going to destroy the Gordanians!" Star_fire_ said. I shook my head. "No, I think we need to turn ourselves in. If we don't, who knows what they will do to this city." I said. "So that's it then. We're just supposed to accept _death_?" the green kid demanded. I looked at him. "Well, let's see if you have any bright ideas." I said. He studied the ship a little bit. I watched as his eyes widened in sudden realization. "They aren't going to destroy just _us_!" he yelled while pointing at the ship. "They're going to destroy the whole city!" he yelled. I looked up to see the ship pointing some sort of particle weapon at the center of the city. The green kid was right.

"Okay, new plan." I decided. I turned to the half-man-half-metal guy. "What's your name?" I asked. "Cyborg." he said. "Okay, Cyborg, do you have any other weapons than just a canon?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I've got a grappling hook in my left arm, some missles in my right foot, and some small explosives in my left knee." he said. I nodded. "Good." I said. I turned to the green kid. "What all can you do?" I asked. He crossed his arms. "Well, I can turn into any animal I want, and I know the basic martial arts." he replied. I nodded. "Good, what's your name?" I asked. "Beast Boy." he said. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

I turned to Starfire. "What can you do?" I asked. She smiled. "I can shoot starbolts from my eyes and hands, I am stronger than a human, I can fly, as you already know, and my skin has a much stronger durability than a human's skin does." she said. I turned to Raven. "I can get us on that ship." she offered. I smiled. "Alright." I said. "Let's go." She put her hands to her temples and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." We were surrounded by a black energy that was in the form of a raven and, suddenly, we were on the ship.

"What was that stuff?" Beast Boy asked her. "It's...magic." she said. He nodded. "It smells weird." he said. Cyborg stared at him. "You know, your a pretty weird kid." Beast Boy turned away from him. "Yeah? I get that a lot." he said in an angry tone. "Uh, friends, they know we're here." Starfire said. We looked down the hall of the ship and saw several Gordanians holding things that looked like tridents. One Gordanian pointed it at us. "Duck!" I yelled. Raven put her hands up, and formed a shield around us.

A blast from the trident hit the shield, causing it to shake. Sweat trickled down Raven's forehead. Blast after blast rained down on the shield. "Can you get us to the control room?" I asked Raven. "Not if I'm holding a shield." she grunted. "I've got us covered." Cyborg said. Raven inhaled a deep breath and put the shield down. Cyborg stood in front of us, canon raised, firing at the lizards. Beast Boy watched as the blasts bounced off of Cyborg's metal chest.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, and we were engulfed in black energy. When it dispersed, we were in the control room, right in front of a giant lizard... Starfire stood in front of us, hands surrounded by starbolts, eyes glowing neon green, teeth clenched. "Trogar." she hissed. He stood up, towering over us. I whipped out my staff and began to attack one of the many other lizards that were in the control room.

I was on my third lizard when I heard a body fall onto the floor. I looked over and saw Starfire laying, helpless, on the ground. I made a move to attack Trogar, but a lizard blocked my path. Beast Boy somehow fought his way through and attacked Trogar from behind. Trogar howled in rage, and turned to see a green gorilla that was his height. He was stunned into silence, but he snapped out of his reverie when Beast Boy's fist collided in the side of Trogar's head. Trogar was knocked down, and Starfire scrambled out of the way to go help Cyborg. I turned back to my lizard and smashed him in the head with my staff. He fell to the ground, unconcious.

I looked over and saw Starfire and Cyborg fighting a lizard together. I heard a grunt of pain, and turned to see Raven struggling to defend herself against three of the Gordanians. I ran up behind one of them, stepped on their back, flipped in front of him and bashed him in the stomach with my staff. The lizard doubled over in pain. The Gordanian that was on Raven's left, rushed me and grabbed my staff out of my hands. He threw it across the control room. I smirked at him and pulled out another. "Lucky for me, I keep a spare." I said. He roared in anger and tried to slash at me with his claws, but a blue blast from Cyborg, sent him sailing into the wall.

I looked over at Cyborg to say thanks, but saw that another lizard had ganged up on him. I pulled out a yellow and black explosive disk and threw it at the lizard. The lizard was knocked out. I heard a buzzing sound and looked over to see Raven disabling the particle weapon with her mind. Suddenly, a scream of pain got the attention of everyone in the room. We looked over to see Beast Boy with claw marks across his chest. We watched in horror as Trogar picked him up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud, and slid to the ground. Trogar took a step forward, ready to make a kill, but Raven teleported in front of him. She quickly pulled him up.

"Don't. Hurt. My. FRIENDS!" she yelled. Her eyes turned black, and Trogar was lifted up by a black energy that threw him to the ceiling. He hit the ceiling and fell to the ground with a disgusting thud. Raven was breathing hard. She turned to Beast Boy and layed him carefully on the ground. I looked over at the particle weapon. Thirty seconds left.

"Cyborg! Can you disable that thing?" I asked. He looked at the timer on it and ran over immediately. "I can try." he said. His fingers turned into tools and he began to work at the panel that was on the bottom. Starfire walked up to me. "I thank you." she said with a smile. I smiled at her. "You don't need to." I said. "I'm only going to say this once," Cyborg said, "Boo-yah!" I looked and saw him grinning triumphantly with the particle weapon completely disabled. "Good job, guys. Great teamwork." I congragulated.

I heard a groan and looked over at Beast Boy and Raven. Trogar was standing over them, with longer claws and an eerie grin that was nearly splitting his face in half. He raised his right hand, ready to strike, but Cyborg simply shot him in the back, knocking him out. Raven smiled at Cyborg and mouthed 'Thank you.' I looked at Beast Boy, and saw him asleep next to Raven. I smiled at Raven. "Can you take us back to the city?" I asked. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Wait!" Starfire yelled. Cyborg looked at her with a 'What?' expression. She ran over to the controls. "When they wake up, they must be _far_ away from this gallaxy!" she exclaimed.

I smiled as she typed in the controls for "Nefta." The ship was to take off in three seconds. I looked at Raven and she teleported us to the island in the bay. We looked up into the sky as the ship took off at the speed of light. Starfire walked over to Raven and Beast Boy. "Will he be alright?" she whispered. Raven nodded. "He needs to sleep. It looks like he hasn't gotten any in a while." she said. Starfire smiled. "Well, I think it would be hard to sleep in a box." she said with a giggle. Cyborg and I turned to face her with our eyebrows raised. "What?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked at him. "Well, I was eating some Earth food when he found me. I asked him why he wasn't inside like the rest of the Earthlings and he said it was because he could barely fit in his box." Starfire said with a sad smile.

I looked at the green kid that was fast asleep at Raven's side. "Huh." was all I said. Cyborg looked at the city. "Look at the view from out here, someone should really build a house out here." Cyborg said. I looked at all of them. "Why not us?" I suggested. Starfire looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked. I looked up at the thing that had projected the hologram of Trogar. "Cyborg, do you think we can make a house out of that?" I asked. Cyborg smiled. "We can always try." he said.

**The End.**


End file.
